


vexatious arousal

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia



Series: The Mafia (ie the fuck ups) [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Eye Contact, Fuckbuddies, Humiliation, M/M, Micropenis, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the disguiser comes across a camera, a wicked idea pops up in his head that involves the janitor. They're going to star in a porno together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	vexatious arousal

"Are you seriously that much of an  _idiot?"_ the janitor hissed out from between clenched teeth, attempting to shift so he could gain  _some_ understanding of whatever the hell Keon was actually doing. He attempted to push himself forward, groaning when all that arose was a sudden pain in his lower back as he shifted awkwardly.

To be fair, it wasn't like this was exactly an uncommon occurrence- although he found himself growing considerably more annoyed every time Keon  _tied him up_ , because  _someone_  had to be the smart one in this relationship and the Disguiser just kept incapacitating his brain. He attempted to curse, cringing awkwardly when he snapped, "B...bunbun? Do you think you could untie me sweetcheeks? Just… just so I can help you with that?" he paused. "Besides, I'm sure your  _little head_ \- don't give me that look. Babeee. Stop fucking around-"

Akivya could barely keep himself from whining when he finally saw the little light on the camera flash on with a triumphant (frustrating) curse in happiness from Keon. The Janitor rolled onto his side, giving the other man a glare with a raised eyebrow. "Ke-Ke… sweetheart. Please- please, I'm so… nngh. So  _sick_ of having to wait for you. Just need to feel you, need to feel those thick  _two inches_ of yours. Fuck…" he almost sucked in a breath the closer the Disguiser got to him, instinctively pressing forward in anticipation.

Maybe it wasn't exactly good to tease him like that… if anything, it only ever succeeded in making the Disguiser angrier. But even then… Keon was sexy when he was angry. The Janitor couldn't deny that he fucking  _loved_ being turned onto his stomach and pounded… even if ninety percent of the time he needed a vibrator for that. Keon's dick was adorable (it looked like an angry eggplant) but it was also disappointing as all hell.

That didn't change that he  _needed_ him though, so fucking bad right now, just wanted to be fucked over and punished, wanted to beg until he couldn't speak...

The raven haired man only scowled at his words, telling at him to shut the fuck up with a defensive hiss. He refused to let the man ruin his mood for their porno- it was his idea and he wasn't going to fucking berate him for not knowing how to use this stupid camera. It wasn't as if it was one of those special ones that had three buttons- it had a sun one, a red one, ones that pointed up, and sideways… there were a shit ton of them and it was his first goddamn time.

Keon looked back down on the camera, unsure on how he's too make sure he's recording it or not. He'd ask the Janitor, but currently, Akivya was being a little little bitch and  _fuck_ if he couldn't feel himself growing harder from his teasing, he'd definitely be punishing the little shit. If anyone deserved it, it'd be the bitch wiggling on the bed.

Attempting to ignore him, the disguiser focused on the camera.  _How the hell do people actually manage to use these things?_  His fingers fumble around the the side of it, pressing down on random bottoms. He felt stupid for a moment, completely inept at how technology actually worked. And maybe he was, he hadn't even upgraded his cute little flip phone to a.. what are they called..? Smartphone! That was it. A smartphone. To be fair though, even when they all claimed about how they were easy, they were gross and extremely hard to use.

"Okay, I-I think I got it working..?" he smiled satisfied, before gaining a more devious look. "Now…"

The Disguiser returned his attention to the janitor, a wicked thought emerged and a smile plastered itself on his face. He placed the camera on it's stand, focusing it on the janitor laying bare ass nude on the bed. Going over to the bed, he struck the man's backside before pulling his ass closer to his crotch. Keon moved his body closer to the boy, whispering into his ear, "I'm going to make you pay for that last comment, you little bitch.." he gave a nasty snarl, plunging his teeth into his neck.

The second the teeth latched onto the side of his neck, sinking into sweat soaked skin hard enough to draw blood, he was tensing up, a surprised hiss escaping his lips and he struggled to curl fingers into the sheets, get a grip on  _something._ To be entirely fair, he hadn't been expecting that- Keon just wasn't that aggressive. At least, not unless you started pushing buttons…

Nonetheless, the Janitor could practically feel his toes curling, skin tingling with  _need_ when Keon's hands wrapped firmly around his ass, nails digging into the sensitive skin as he tried to muffle a moan into his lower lip. "F- I-I would tell you to start thinking with your  _dick,_ b-but I'm not sure you have one, Keon. Too much time playing d- _dress up…"_  he sucked in a breath, thighs tensing up as the Disguiser smacked his hand against the bare skin of his rear again, enough to sting with a bloody red mark sliding across the surface-

"Oh, honey bunny, did I upset you? Terribly sorry. Didn't think you could feel it under all that makeup- ah! F-fuck, Ke-Ke, I can't-!" he bit down on his tongue, trying to conceal the mewl that parted from his lips at the way the Disguiser was suddenly sinking nails into his chest, one hand tugging his hair back until his neck was completely exposed, tanned skin already littered with teeth marks and bright red nips against the flesh.

"Nn… I'm so… filthy, Keon… surely you're too good for someone like me… so much s-stronger…" Akivya licked his lips, sucking in a deep breath at the sheer  _dominance_  exuding from the younger man's eyes, enough that another shudder traversed up his spine as long fingers danced over his chest, fingertips passing over a hardened nipple on the way. It made him gasp, tense up even further when he felt the hand slip further between his thighs, press against sensitive flesh the same way Keon's cock was pressed against his entrance, so fucking  _hard,_ but…

"Ugh… you're so… small, it's  _adorable,_ sweetie-"

Keon's fingers were already soaked in precum from the janitor- which only served to turn him on even more. He could only imagine how hot they'd look on the camera- how turned on the entire mafia would be when they all saw his cock penetrating him, his cock soaked in cum and the janitor moaning like a filthy little whore.. if anything, the thought made him even more eager to continue doing this.

His lips sucked Akivya's shoulder blade, leaving a trail of saliva and purple hickies, greedily taking in every inch of skin he's able to find. He feels weak for a moment, so fucking desperate and horny as he continues to stroke and suck, but the whines for more from the janitor when he stops only serves to make him swallow another moan and slap his backside once again. As soon as he hears his name being whimpered out from the janitor.

"All you fucking do is talk shit," Keon finally managed to say after several moments of panting. "Who do you really think you are- huh? You're nothing but a filthy whore, always cleaning up after the others.. but you're a mess yourself, aren't you? Whore. Such a fucking whore.. why do we even keep you, all you do is sleep around.. you're not even that efficient as a cleaner."

Satisfied with his response, Keon thrusted his hips forward, his hand continuing to dig into the janitor's sides. He felt completely in control of the man, dominating his body completely as he fucked him. His other hand that continued to tug and gently pull his cock towards his stomach, not quite sure on what he should be doing with it.

He couldn't help but stare at the camera, giving a rather joyful smile and wink.

"Akivya," he whispers, hoping the camera wouldn't hear him. (But he so fucking wanted it to.) "Do you think the Godfather is going to enjoy watching you get fucked by little old me? Maybe Gioia will ask you tips on constantly staying horny.."

He was too fucking  _agonized_ to hear a goddamn word that the disguiser was saying, his eyes rolling back with low, guttural moan when he finally felt Keon sliding into him- not enough to be  _filling,_ per se, but enough that he could only half snap out a, "Jesus, Keon... and to think I was generous enough t-to give you two i-inches… feels more like  _one…"_ it's enough that he can throw another insult at the man, enough that he can  _degrade_ him, if only because of where it'll get him in the long run…

Still, he can't help gasping, a long and horribly desperate whine leaving his mouth when he feels Keon pull away and  _slam_ forwards- it's enough that he only writhes, arching as he pushes back against the disguiser's cock with a few gasped out curses of his own entirely too mangled in the heat of the room. He can't even deny it to himself- how much he wants to beg, to fucking impale himself against Keon's cock and moan and plead like the fucking  _slut_ he is…

Whore really isn't too far off, not with the way the janitor's back is arching, spine curving and legs twisting as they're spread further and further apart, a sickening ache throughout his body that starts in his ass and runs like a shiver up his back, something painful and rough and  _primal-_ He starts, his hands desperately reaching for the hem of the disguiser's shirt, something, anything that can just- just give him  _more,_ make it better, because he's ninety percent sure he's only really getting off for the camera at this point.

He can't help whining, his lips parted in a wordless scream when his head jerked back by his hair and he feels thumbs digging into the base of his neck and all he can get out is, "Yes, yes, come on, please- Keon, f-fuck, I'm such a mess, so  _dirty_ , need you to t-take care of me, can't do it myself-! So… mm, I wanna be  _your_  whore, baby, w-want the entire fucking mafia to just- yes- oh God, can't you go any  _d-deeper_  you pathetic son of a bitch? Make me scream- just- just make me…"

Keon only slammed his hips against his backside as a response, drawing blood from the bite mark that mixes with his only saliva as his tongue goes over the indentations. He doesn't respond verbally, refusing to further stoop lower to.. well, just stoop as far as the janitor is. He wasn't sure how low the janitor really was at this point; hell probably was the highest thing he possibly could reach.

His lips continued to nip at the exposed skin, barely able to catch his breath. He briefly wondered how hot they would look on the camera, how hot it'd be to imagine everyone getting off to them fucking.. fuck, he'd have to remember to make a copy for himself after they were done. Of course, they were going to be everyone's wet dreams for months now. Keon secretly hoped that someone would leak their porno, letting basically the entire town watch and touch themselves over how hot the two of them were. Was that considered Exhibitionism? Probably.

He barely noticed the janitor saying something, not quite sure what he was saying. Nevertheless, he assumed that it was an insult to his genitals and or him, which only contributed to his annoyance. Keon slammed the older man's head against the pillows, giving a soft chuckle once he noted the janitor's loud grimace from this. His lips touched the hard cartilage of his ear, mockingly whispering, "Why would I want to hear you scream? The sound of your voice annoys the fuck outta me- your shrilly screams would just give me a headache."

He hates being talked down to about something as insignificant as his  _voice._ In fact, Akivya imagines that there are very few people who have gotten off to  _Keon's_ voice, at least when compared with his. Who was the disguiser to deny him his right to voice his pleasure? Who was fucking  _Keon_ to make fun of his voice-

The thoughts were cut off when he found his head being slammed forward against the pillow again, enough to muffle his mouth and prevent words from leaving it, enough that he could shake and curse into the fabric in his mouth as he tried to push himself back, angling his hips up with a sharp moan, struggling to spread himself further apart. He needed… needed _more,_ needed to be ravished, fucked so hard he forgot his own name, and goddammit if Keon was  _big_ enough for that-!

He couldn't prevent the gasp when his head was pulled back and there was a mouth against his ear again, breath hot and heavy against his sweat soaked skin. He was practically writhing against the other's body when a hand gripped the base of his jaw, so fucking hard he thought the disguiser was going to  _choke_ him. He barely managed to gasp out, between heavy moans and panting, "Ke-Ke… n-need you to grab… v-vibrator… need more, fuck,  _t-thick,_ fuck me, wanna be filled up, wanna feel y-your cum inside me… c-can't function without m-more… need it  _harder,_ babycakes, pleaseee-"

Keon couldn't lie- being told this made him feel very insulted. Even if he could understand why, for the most part, he still felt personally offended at the janitor's desire for a vibrator. Why couldn't the bastard just.. just be fucking happy with his cock size? He was a great fuck, even with the smaller size, he could make anyone fucking cum.

Even so, he removed himself from the male's rectum, calming himself down from his previous debate in his head. He reached over to the chest on the end of the bed, opening it to reveal quite a number of toys and lubrication. Pushing past small, colourful balls, he finally grabbed the device he was looking for.

Keon barely put his hands back on the hips of the janitor before he could hear the encouraging moans of the man beneath him, which only annoyed him further. He rubbed his thumb against the other's exposed asshole, lightly teasing him with a chuckle before he further pushed his legs apart. The olive skinned man kneed in front of him once again, looking over his backside with a morbid amount of curiosity.

Keon only furthered shoved Akivya's head into the pillow, snorting in amusement as the other gave a begging wet sound in protest. He dipped his head down, placing light, comforting kisses on his lower back, his fingers leaving faint traces of scratches behind them as he repeatedly grabbed his ass. Once his lips found the entrance of the man, he very quickly raised the vibrator up to his ass.

He was practically  _shaking_ underneath the disguiser's horribly intense stare, the teasing touches against the back of his thighs, a hand smoothing over the skin of his ass… the janitor couldn't help  _whining_ in anticipation, trying to steady his breathing as he bit down on his lip to conceal a shaky moan.

"K-Keon… please, I need more, I need y _-you,_ I want to be screwed so hard I forget how to f-fucking  _speak,_ please, baby… please, Keon, I can't  _stand-!"_ the words turn into a shrill cry almost immediately when he feels something impossibly thick sliding past his entrance, pushing against his walls with such friction he wanted to scream.  _So fucking big, I swear_ -

Before he could stop himself he was thrusting himself back, legs trembling as they're spread further still, a horrible shuddering running along his spine. He threw his head back, trying to find Keon, wanting to just  _look_  at him, so desperate he could barely hold in the sharp groans, the screams he wanted to let loose…

"You too! Ke-Keon, I need- fuck me harder- n-need more, it's so… nnn… f-fuck, I'm so filthy, sweetheart- want to  _writhe,_ need you to just  _tear_ me- agh, Keon, p-please!" He couldn't bring himself to care how much of a slut he sounded like, how loud he was, how goddamn  _needy…_ he was too  _hot,_ Akivya thought, just needed to be turned over and  _rammed,_ fucking pounded and  _fuck it felt so goddamn good,_ so close to  _right_  where he needed it-

As much as he hated to hear himself admit it, hearing the janitor beg for him- hearing his voice just continue to whine and whimper for him to ram the vibrator further in. It made him feel so much closer to getting off, even if he was barely on the edge of finally bucking forward and emptying himself all over himself and the bedsheets.

"Fuck.. you've become such a little bitch, Akivya- y-you're just.. I've never heard you beg before.." he resisted the urge to laugh, instead attempting to control his breathing, seeing as his breath was coming out in heavy, desperate gasps. He could barely control his hands long enough to keep the vibrator in his hands.

After several moments of rubbing the vibrator over his prostate, he licks his lips and stares heavily at the back of the messy haired Akivya. His name-  _Keon, please; for the godfather's sake, please-_  echoing throughout the room and repeating themselves as his voice shakes and spikes loudly. Keon doesn't register any other sounds, solely focusing on the moans and broken curses.  _Keon, more, fuck, please. I'm close._

He felt like he was going to  _collapse_ from the aching between his legs as they continued to grow stickier, his thighs falling apart even more as his back arched, a sharp cry escaping his lips as the vibrator thudded straight against his prostate. He was groaning, pushing back against it as his entire body spasmed with pleasure, clenching up around the object with a final groan before he came undone.

White was spilling all across the sheets, his stomach, as he thrashed and cursed and thrust his hips forward against nothing, his entire being trembling as a blanket of white static filled his head. His bound hands grabbed for Keon's legs, fingers brushing against the disguiser's bare skin as Akivya dragged a ragged breath in and let it out, trembling in his voice.

"Keon, baby, please- p-please, fuck, I want you to cum on me, I n-need it, fucking cover my face, I bet you taste so g- _good,_ honey bunny-"

Cursing at the rather large mess the janitor has managed to make all over his sheets, Keon moves from his previous spot and unfolds his legs for the janitor. He watched as the janitor shakily dropped to his knees and pulled himself over to the disguiser. His hand returned to the top of his head, running his fingers running through the light coloured locks. For a moment, he pulls his head up, greedily leaning forward and crashing his lips against the submissive man's.

A yelp of surprise is the only thing he can muster before Keon bites down on his pale lips and awkwardly sucks and forces his tongue to run against the front of his teeth. Keon was, rather self-admittedly and peer reviewed, an awkward kisser, too tough and forceful for most people, but he wanted to pretend that it was still enjoyable for both of them.

After a few moments, he pulled away and lick the bottom of his lips. He gave another satisfied grin, teeth showing, before arching his hips forward. Akivya, for the first time in his life probably, got the hint and lowered himself down to his testicles. Keon threw his head back as he felt the janitor's hot breath encasing his cock, untensing, and caressing his cheeks.

"Akivya,  _fuck_ -" it was amazing he was actually able to spit out his name, in complete ecstasy from the position, pushing down on the back of the janitor's head, ignoring Akivya's protests. The janitor's tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, moaning his name with a blissful tone. "D-don't stop, fuck. I'm so close.."

It was barely a second before heat surrounded his stomach, and then erupting out of the tip of his cock, spraying itself over the janitor's face and lips.

Akivya barely took a second to calm himself, his skin still tingling, face almost stinging where Keon's cum had covered it. That didn't change the fact that it was  _so fucking hot,_ to be so defiled, so  _humiliated_  to be in front of a camera… but it's enough that he can humiliate the disguiser too, even if he was saving the best thought for last.

He sucked in a breath, let his tongue slide over his lips as he flicked it around in an attempt to clear his mouth of the younger man's release- and then he exhales with a smile.

"By the way, my gorgeous razzle dazzle… I have chlamydia. Do me a favor and pass it on, won't you? I'm sure Gioia-cutie would  _love_ to have it."

**Author's Note:**

> hey. enjoy more smut soon. ;o) its christmas time.


End file.
